Long Time Coming
by wereleopard
Summary: Rose has waited a long time for the Doctor


Pairing: Dr Who/Rose Tyler

Rating: PG

Spoilers: All episodes

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr Who or any of the characters I am doing this for fun and am not making any money

Feedback: Yes please not sure if I am going to continue on or just leave this as a one off.

**Long Time Coming**

She walked the lonely streets as she had done many times over the years. It all started when she was sent back by the Doctor he saved her life and risked his own and everyone else's.

Her mum and tried to cheer up, to tell her it was for the best but she couldn't understand it wasn't see different worlds and different times, it was the relationship she had with the Doctor that friendship, that love. She pulled away from her mum as her mum kept trying to pull her closer wanting her to forget it all and move on with her life here but how could she her mum hadn't been through the things she had. It was just so hard excepting things as they used to be doing the same thing day in and day out.

Mickey was another problem he thought that now she was back they could continue where they had lift off but he didn't know that her heart now belonged to another. The Doctor stole her heart without knowing, no, he didn't steal it she gave it freely to him and she knew deep down how he felt. She never had any doubts about that.

She went out on dates but no one could past the barrier she erected, no one could see deep within her. She didn't want anyone too and no one could truly understand her. Men and come through her life trying to make her theirs. They had seen the way she kept people back but at times when she remembered the Doctor a spark could be seen in her eyes. It made her face light up and those men that saw it wanted to be the ones to bring it back to life permanently but it only appeared briefly and then the fire would disappear.

But everyday Rose would go to the Tardis and would sit inside and remembered, wait and hope. Wishing that some how he would return to her but she knew that it was not going to happen but she couldn't help the jump in her heart everytime someone knocked at her door or she turned the key to open the blue box. She couldn't leave the Tardis it was alive and the Doctor was all it had so she would go and visit and talk not knowing if it understood but it was the only thing that understood. She washed the outside and kept it clean of graffiti and then she would go to the Doctors room and curl up on his bed waiting for the day he would awaken her from this dream and she could go back to her real life with him travelling, seeing the stars.

The years rolled by and Rose got older and older, but you could see the stunning woman she once used to be and now and again the fire in her eyes managed to get lit. She was different from the other elderly people; she stayed by herself and never told stories of when she was younger and what happened to her. Her bones began to ache but everyday she still went to the Tardis without fail and if it needed cleaning she would do that. Her body sometimes cried out for her to give it up, to move on and live her last years in peace but her heart and soul would never let her do that, she couldn't. She was still that girl who had never-ending strength, who would not give up with a fight, but she was alone and she still hoped and dreamed for him to come back for her.

Rose slowly made her way to her true home, kids called her name laughing and joking about the woman was went into a small box and stayed there for hours. People had tried to get in over the years, trying to figure out what she did but it was locked up tight and no one ever did.

She looked around. "Hello old friend." She whispered.

Rose felt tired today more than she had in a long time, she had stopped taking her medication it made her tired and she had stopped coming to visit and she couldn't allow that. She made her way to the Doctors bed and laid down.

"I'll close my eyes just for a moment." She whispered. Her breaths became shallow, her heart slowed down. The room around her darkened as she took her last breath and descending into that lasting sleep.

"Rose, Rose." A voice called out from the darkness, she recognised it. It was the one from her dreams, from he heart.

Her eyes felt heavy but she managed to open them and staring into the bright blue eyes of her love. "Doctor." She whispered not knowing whether to believe it.

"Yes it's me Rose. It's been a long time but we're together again." He held out his hand and pulled her to her feet.

Her body moved easily and quickly. She looked down and stared at her hands, she was back in the nineteen year old body, the last time she had seen the Doctor.

He pulled her with him to the control centre. "Where do you want to go Rose?" He asked the smile still gracing his face.

"Anywhere as long as it is with you." She said as she reached out and touched his face stroking it softly making sure he was real. 

He lent forward and kissed softly as first, his arms moved around her and pulled her body hard against his. She felt as if she were drowning, Rose had waited so long for this and she didn't want to waste a moment. The Doctor pulled away and turned the switch on the console; he smiled, dipped his head and pulled her back into the kiss.

A nurse wandered the street looking for Miss Tyler she was hours overdue and people where starting to get worried. But they knew where she would be, where she always went, to that blue police box. The woman shook her head, if only she knew why. The nurse walked around the corner but she froze as it started to make a sound, it seemed to flash in and out of existence until it finally disappeared. She paused not knowing what to think, what to do. How was she going to explain this one?

Meanwhile in the Tardis, the Doctor pulled back from Rose. "It's ok now we are never going to be apart?"

She smiled at him. "Well it was a long time coming."

The End


End file.
